


Mood killer

by ThisHouseIsBitchin



Series: Destiel drabble [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisHouseIsBitchin/pseuds/ThisHouseIsBitchin
Summary: Small drabble for the otp





	Mood killer

"Oh God!" Dean moans as Cas ruts against him.  
Cas leans back to look at Dean.  
"What?" Dean asks looking confused as he leans back in to kiss him.  
"God is my father, Dean," Cas says putting a hand on Dean's chest.  
"So?"  
"How would you like it?" Cas climbs off Dean's lap.  
"C'mon Cas," Dean moves to resume kissing.  
Cas let's him this time and when Dean's lips attach to hips neck, Cas moans "oh, John."  
"Okay I see your point. Total mood killer."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing. I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
